What Obsession: Military Coat
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Key Word: Military Coat. Ianto needs comfort while Jack wonders where his coat's gone. JANTO. Cuteness. 2nd Installment.


Ianto blinked away tears of fright as he sat up in his bed at the Hub, staring into the darkness of the small bedroom. It was still, almost too still and the silence unnerved him, especially after the dream he had just had. He swallowed; feeling panicked, and leant over to his bedside table and clicked the lamp on.

He instantly calmed a little and let out a shaky, uneven breath. The images, fresh from his nightmare, replayed in his mind and shook him to his core. He was so scared, terrified in fact – though he knew it was stupid.

Jack couldn't die. He wasn't sure how or why but it was just fact he couldn't die. Ianto had seen it himself: no matter how many times he was shot, or stabbed, or pushed off a building, Jack always came back to him.

Though that didn't stop Ianto from needing to climb of the comfortable bed and try to search his workaholic boyfriend.

He wasn't surprised when he found the man in his office, hunched over his desk. What did surprise him was the fact that mysterious leader of Torchwood had fallen asleep, his cheek rested against the files he was meant to be finishing for UNIT.

The young Welshman couldn't help smiling at the innocent, peaceful look on the man's face; the sight warmed his heart and almost pushed the fears out of his head.

Almost.

Ianto brushed his hand over Jack's dark hair, his fingertips caressing the man's cheek bones and his bottom lip. He paused as the Captain let out a sleepy groan and he shifted in his leather chair.

"Ianto …?" he mumbled, half asleep, barely being able to open his blue eyes.

"Shh Jack …" Ianto soothed quietly, "Go back to sleep – everything's okay…"

Yes, he needed comfort that he knew only Jack could give him but, from personal experiences, he knew the immortal only slept when he could no longer carry on without it, which didn't happen often. It concerned Ianto more than he'd care to admit so he wasn't about to interrupt something so important over something as stupid as his dream, that could never possibly come true.

Jack mumbled something incoherently as his eyelids drooped and his head returned to the table in an uncomfortable way. Ianto smiled even wider and pressed a kiss to his temple, muttering a calming "Sweet dreams" before taking a step back.

He swallowed as the sudden image of the man's bloody corpse flashed across his mind. He itched to go to the man's side and curl up to him, to feel protected and safe, to calm his emotions and reassure himself but he held back.

Jack needed to sleep.

Ianto slowly backed out of the room, dreading going back to sleep, when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. Could he …?

* * * * *

Jack woke up with a start the next morning, blinking a couple of times to clear away the sleep from his eyes. He stretched himself out on his chair, regarding the unfinished work that lay across his desk with as much distaste he could manage in his half asleep state. He let out a yawn as he stood up, straightening his clothes and rearranging his collar (that had stuck up in his awkward sleep position) not really caring that he was wearing the same clothes as the day before.

Jack glanced to the wall clock. 4:30 – he had time before the others would get here.

He moved to leave his office when something caught his eye, or rather _nothing _did. There was nothing hanging on the coat rack on the corner of his office. His eyebrows drew together in confusion: he could have sworn he hung his coat up the night before …

Feeling confused and slightly put out; the leader of Torchwood left his office in search of his – precious – military jacket.

The main Hub was empty and quiet, the _only _sound being the beeping, slow and steady, from the Rift Monitor – if he had heard anything else he would have been worried. Wondering if he had left it in his room, the one he shared with Ianto, Jack turned away from the main Hub and headed towards the bedroom, moving through the many corridors that lead to it.

He paused in the doorway and couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face at the sight before him: Ianto was curled up on the thick duvet cover that covered the bed, his head practically buried in his pillows, his body covered in the old military jacket.

"So that's where my jacket got to …" he mumbled, amused, as he approached the bedside and sat on the edge comfortably, staring down at the Welshman he claimed as his.

The 26-year-old's breath was deep, even, before it hitched as he moved in his sleep. His dark eyes creaked open slightly in his slumber as he let out a yawn and pulled the collar of Jack's coat to his face, hugging it like a child would a teddy bear.

Jack cupped Ianto's cheek softly and kissed his forehead. Ianto shifted, mumbling something that Jack couldn't hear, before falling into a slumber again.

"Sleep tight Cariad." Jack spoke quietly, using the limited welsh that he had learnt while stating in Cardiff, before leaving the room, hoping to be able to fit in a shower before the rest of Torchwood arrived.

* * * * *

"Ianto!" Jack called leaning out the door to his office.

The Welshman glanced up as he handed Owen his mug of coffee who was snickering behind his hand at the prospect of the coffee-boy getting into trouble.

Ianto ignored him pointedly. "Yes Jack?"

"My office now." He flashed his lover a charming grin before disappearing into his room.

"Ianto's in trouble, Ianto's in trouble." Tosh teased her friend in amusement, her eyes dancing happily.

The younger man rolled his eyes good naturally before heading towards his lover's office. Jack was leant against the front of his desk, his hands supported on either side of him, a huge grin on his face.

Eying him closely, Ianto stepped into the office and shut the door cautiously. "Yes Jack?"

He remained silent, grinning widely as he stepped closer to the man, pulling him at his waist, their bodies less than an inch apart. Ianto's hands came up to rest on Jack's shoulder at the sudden, unsteady movement.

"You know, if you wanted to borrow my coat, you only had to ask." Jack mumbled in the Welshman's ear casually.

Ianto turned red and began stuttering to himself. "I … I … sorry, um, I-I just …"

"It's okay." He kissed the man's neck softly, "I like you wearing my clothes."

Then he leant forward and claimed the man's lips with his own. Ianto let out a low whimper as the Torchwood leader pulled back. He blinked a couple of times, his brown eyes hazed with lust.

He smirked and said one thing before pulling his lover down for another kiss by his braces: "I guess I'll just have to keep doing it then, won't I?"

**A/N:**** I plan to make this a series of Obsession stories but I don't have that many more ideas. If you, my rabid readers, have any ideas of what you want Jack or Ianto, or both or someone else entirely to get obsessed with then, please, send me your ideas and I will try to write them into this series.**

**Your help is appreciated ^ ^ **


End file.
